Bathroom Break
by Gothalla123
Summary: Johnny wants to play and doesn't care where he does... Bad intro is bad, story is good though! :D JohnnyXOC Slash If you want more chapters all you need do is ask, PM me or Review! They can do it anywhere you want! :D Also please review! This is Dedicated to Rini-D!


This is a sexy little something I thought up at 6AM thought you guys might wanna share in the smexy fest! :D It's My OC Jason Steel and Johnny C.

I do not own Johnny, Jhonen Vasquez does I only own My OC.

"J-Johnny, In a public bathroom?" He nodded, pressing me further into the counter, my cheeks heated up and I gulped "B-But what if some one comes in?" Johnny smirked, grinding his hips into mine. "let them watch." Ever since Nny came back from his "Vacation" he's been like this, open and horny as hell. "N-Nny are, are you sure?" He nodded impatiently, lowering his mouth to my neck as he began sucking his way down he unzipped my hoodie, taking note of the lack of shirt he looked up, anger flashing in his eyes "Where's your shirt?" "I-I forgot to do wash again... and" He rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing, which was making a hicky on my neck, I moaned as he bit into the tender skin, making a small amount of blood flow.

"Mmh..." I moaned behind my hand as he slipped his arm around my back, rubbing along my spine then cupping my ass. "Nny I-" He connected our mouths, fiercely pushing my arms against the mirror. I grunted as he rubbed his hips into mine, making a heat bury it's way into my core. "Johnny Please..." I panted as he went lower on my body, nipping at one of my nipples before following the small trail of hair from my navel to the edge of my pants. He released one of my arms so that he could unbutton my jeans, pulling them down my thighs along with my boxers just far enough so that he could reach me.

He then proceeded to unbutton his, pulling out his hardened length and pressing it to my opening, the tip leaked pre-cum but he knew it wasn't enough to lubracate the hole, so he used something else. Knowing my bending capabilities he pulled my head down, making it rest between my legs as he pressed against my mouth, I opened and allowed the pulsing member inside, sucking as hard as I could to elect a throaty moan from Johnny. Once he was slick enough I straightened, only to get both my wrists pinned against the mirror again. Johnny like the control, I was happy taking what he gave me. "J-Johnny!" I yelled behind his lips as he pressed inside of me, pushing in slightly and then pulling out before continuing the process.

Once he had edged his way inside I was rock hard and horny as hell, he brought his head down to lick at the most recent addition to my scars, one that he had accidently caused when the Doughboys had him under their styrafoam foot. "Mine" He growled as he pulled out completely and thrust in, the strength causing me to wrap my legs around his waist, head down against his shoulder. "Nny! Fuck me... please I need you." He responded by pumping inside me a few more times, I knew what he was waiting for. "Nny, I..." I panted heavily, grinding my ass into him before continuing "I love you Nny." He grinned wildly and moved, giving me all that he could, his hands slipped up to intertwine with mine as I threw moans to the air, my head back against the mirror until he paused, adjusting inside of me, I lowered my head, connecting my lips to his I instantly opened my mouth wanting him in me in more ways then one, his tongue went into my mouth, rubbing harshly agianst mine before exploring deeper. When we seperated our mouths I felt him hit the one spot I've been waiting for, the bundle of nerves that made my head spin.

"Fu-fuck Nny, right there, oh yes! Please Nny!" I couldn't contain my moans and shouts any longer as he continued to hit that same spot, I drooled as Johnny licked my chest, grinding his teeth into the tender flesh until I bled, love marks I knew I couldn't explain to my abusive father, but it didn't matter because at that moment I was back with the one I loved.

I threw my head back, mouth wide open but only air escaped as I came, spirals of the white fluid on my chest before Nny bent down far enough to lick the highest spiral off, bringing his mouth up to let me taste myself before finally cumming inside of me. "Jason! Fuck!"

His hot semen filled my ass, making me feel over heated but amazing. "Johnny..." I panted as we came down from our highs. Johnny looked up at me through half lidded eyes, only to see me looking over his shoulder, he turnned to see an angry looking adult, who just happened to be my principal "Jason Steel... your expelled" "Fuck you bitch" Johnny and I stated at the same time, making the woman turn ten different shades of red "What the fuck are you doing in the boys bathroom anyways?" I asked, Johnny was still inside of me and there was no way I was going to make him exit me. "We-well um... Oh fuck I quit..." SHe wripped off her clearence pass and threw it on the floor, leaving the same way she came. "Mmh, this was nice Nny, but next time lets do this in a more private setting?" He smirked, shaking his head "Not a fucking chance."


End file.
